


Oh, How I've Missed This

by AngryMintLeaf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough(ish) sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryMintLeaf/pseuds/AngryMintLeaf
Summary: The band is finally back home at the church for the holidays and two of them decide to celebrate in a more fun way than the others.





	Oh, How I've Missed This

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for a participant in the Ghost Bc Secret Santa event, @gh0stcowboy on tumblr! Thank you for being so patient <3 I hope you enjoy!

Aether sways to the music carefully, not wanting to spill his drink. The church, well, more so Copia, had set up a small, holiday party. Getting back to the church has been nice, especially being able to sleep in his own bed again has been amazing. Swiss and Copia are dancing with each other, the ghoulettes are doing the same, and the other ghouls seem to be hanging out and enjoying themselves. Despite Dewdrop’s hatred of Christmas music, he’s at least tapping his foot in time to the song. Aether walks over to him.

“You having fun?” Aether asks and takes a sip of his drink.

Dewdrop shrugs. “You could say that I guess. I’d rather be… doing something else.

“Yeah? What would that be?”

Dewdrop looks him in the eye and smirks. “I wouldn’t mind doing you right now, actually,” he says easily. Aether feels his face start to flush, but he thankfully has his mask to hide it. “We don’t have to quietly fuck since we’re not in the tour bus.”

Aether can’t say that he hasn’t been wanting to have sex without the fear or embarrassment of getting caught. “I agree, but I just want to hang out with the others still,” Aether says, partially lying as he really would enjoy taking Dewdrop up on his offer.

“If you say so.”

Aether turns to watch Copia and Swiss dance, the two of them really getting intense. He’s glad the two of them have ample space for their dramatic dance-offs. “It’s nice to be home again,” Aether comments and wraps his arm around Dewdrop’s waist. Dew does the same. Aether gives a cheer as Swiss shows off some dance moves. As he watches the little dance off go on, he feels Dew’s hand trail down his back. His eyes dart over to look at Dewdrop, but the smaller ghoul is looking elsewhere. The hand of his reaches his ass and he starts to fondle his rear end. At the start, Aether tried to ignore it, but with the heat starting to pool in his groin from the touch, he can’t simply just push the feeling aside.

“Excited?” Dewdrop whispers.

“You’re being a brat,” he replies, but lets Dewdrop continue.

“Why don’t you show me some discipline then?” Dewdrop says and gives a slap to his ass.

Aether finishes the rest of his drink as he debates with himself on whether he should leave or not. After a short mental quarrel, he sets down his drink and makes up his mind. “Alright, come on,” Aether says and pats Dewdrop’s back.

They both quickly walk to whoever’s room is closest, which ends up being Dewdrop’s, and once they get inside, Aether pushes Dew against the door, pinning him there. Dewdrop smiles and stares the quintessence ghoul in the eye. “What do you want to do, huh?”

Aether gets closer, close enough that he’s breathing on Dew’s neck. “Why don’t you learn to be patient and find out for yourself?” Aether leans and starts sucking and kissing his neck, earning a small moan from Dew.

“You know, I’ve been wanting you to fuck me all day,” Dewdrop admits.

Aether pulls away to respond, “Really? Are you that horny?”

“Yeah, I fuckin’ am.” Dewdrop sighs with content when Aether starts kissing his neck again. Aether’s hand goes underneath Dew’s shirt, his hand finds his nipples and starts to toy with them. His thumb rolling over his nipple slowly then pinches it lightly between his two fingers. Dewdrop noticeably stiffens at the touch.

Aether raises an eyebrow. “Sensitive?” Dewdrop bites his lip and nods. Aether slips his hand out of Dew’s shirt. “Take it off.”

“My shirt?”

“Yep.” Aether watches Dewdrop take off his shirt, now very easy to see Dew’s nipples that have hardened. Aether leans in again, his fingers going back to toying with Dewdrop’s nipples as he starts kissing him. Dewdrop eagerly kissing back and Aether feels the fire ghoul’s tongue against his. Aether’s hands leave the fire ghoul’s nipples and instead go to Dew’s pants, trying to get it off but failing with the zipper. Dewdrop pulls away from the kiss and easily unzips his fly and takes off his pants, tossing them off to the side. While he can, Dewdrop begins unbuttoning Aether’s shirt.

The smaller ghoul’s eyes flick downward and he smirks. “Already hard?” Aether gets rid of his shirt once Dewdrop unbuttons him completely, the ghoul now leaning down on his knees and already starting on working on taking off his pants. Unexpectedly, even though he should have expected it knowing Dew, he palms him, the bright eyes of his looking up and watching Aether’s reaction. They make eye contact. Dewdrop’s head cocks to the side, his hand tilting his cock towards him, and his tongue reaching out and licking his member through his boxers. Aether feels himself fluster, a shiver going down his spine. Dewdrop tugs on his boxers, pulling it down to his feet.

“I’ve missed this, you know,” Dewdrop comments, his eyes looking at Aether’s cock now as he starts wrapping his hand around his length.

“You’ve missed my dick?”

“Oh, yeah I have,” Dewdrop says with a smirk. He moves forward and Aether feels the fire ghoul’s hot breath on his groin. Teasingly, Dewdrop licks the tip of Aether’s cock and makes eye contact with Aether again. Aether merely watches as Dewdrop starts licking his dick, his tongue going from the base of his cock to the tip of it. While he’s at it, Dewdrop licks at the precum that has started to bud. Then, Aether feels Dewdrop’s mouth on his cock, moaning in surprise from the hot, wet feeling around it. His hand rests on the back of the fire ghoul’s head, already lightly pushing him down on his dick.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Aether swears as Dewdrop takes more of him into his mouth, now starting to bob his head in a rhythm. His head already started to fog with pleasure. Aether bucks a bit into Dew’s mouth. Luckily, Dewdrop’s mouth was at the top of his cock, but the surprise nearly made him gag. Dewdrop continues though, and Aether can feel Dew’s hands plant themselves on his ass. Aether bites on his lip and stifles a moan. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss this. Fucking on the tour bus is incredibly inconvenient and sometimes even embarrassing.

Dewdrop hums, sending a soft vibration to his dick and Aether is unable to hold back a moan. He pushes Dewdrop’s head further onto his cock, wanting more as he starts to feel himself on the edge of orgasm. Dewdrop barely takes all of Aether’s dick in his mouth and Aether feels Dewdrop’s tongue move around his erection skillfully. It’s not long after that when Aether cums. He moaned and bucked into Dewdrop’s mouth, the fire ghoul swallowing all of his seed. Dewdrop gets off of him and licks his lips.  

“You got off quickly,” Dewdrop mumbles and stands up.”

Aether raises an eyebrow. “Did I?”

“You’re losing your stamina,” he teases, a smile on his face.

“Okay, then, let’s see if you can do better.”

Dewdrop smirks and starts taking off his pants and boxers. “You’re not gonna get the lube?” he asks as he starts pulling down his boxers.

“Let’s just hope that your saliva is enough to work with, huh? You’ve been such a brat that I don’t know if you deserve lube.” Once Dewdrop is free from his boxers, Aether grabs onto him and pins him to the door again. Aether pulls him into a quick, rough kiss before adjusting his position. Dewdrop’s legs wrap around the quintessence ghoul’s torso as he’s pushed against the wall.

Then, after getting his positioning right, Aether enters him slowly, watching Dewdrop’s reaction. The fire ghoul bites down on his bottom lip and looks down, trying to watch, Aether assumes.  He starts thrusting into him with a comfortable cadence, choosing to take it a bit slow. Dewdrop wraps his arms around Aether’s back, now completely clinging to him for support. Dewdrop moans softly. Hearing Dewdrop moan is damn near intoxicating, the sounds showing his vulnerability to Aether and he damn sure loves it. Aether starts to quicken his pace, his thrusts becoming rougher and less cautious as he sets a new rhythm. Dewdrop moans again and it only elicits Aether to become harder with his thrusts.

Then, there’s a knock on the door. They pause, the room going silent except for their breathing. There’s more knocking. Aether and Dewdrop make eye contact and Aether tries to motion Dewdrop to answer. “Who is it?” Dewdrop, thankfully, asks.

“It’s Rain. We were about ready to do some games, but, uhm, you guys just disappeared.” As Rain is talking, Aether starts thrusting into Dewdrop lightly. “Do they wanted me to come by and ask if you wanted to join.”

Dewdrop closes his eyes and tries to focus on the conversation despite getting fucked in the ass. “Uhh, yeah. We’ll be back there in a moment,” Dewdrop responds.

“Where’s Aether? Is he in there with you?”

“Oh, uhm, no. No, he’s not. I think he went to the—“ Dewdrop barely stifles a moan, his voice growing shaky now—“to t-the bathroom.”

Rain doesn’t say anything for a moment. “Are you… alright?”

Aether starts fucking him harder and Rain could possibly even hear the small whimpers Dew lets out. “Yes, Rain… I’m fine,” he says breathlessly.

“W-Wait! Dewdrop, are you…?” _Masturbating? Well, not exactly._ “I am _so_ sorry! I-I’ll leave!”  
  
They both relax when they hear Rain run away from the room. “ _Asshole,_ ” Dewdrop says to Aether. Aether gives him a smile and starts thrusting into him again, rougher and faster than earlier. The pace surprises Dewdrop, the pleasure starting to bubble and boil like a kettle over a flame. Aether hits him consistently is that spot inside him, earning a moan that dwindles into a whimper. Dewdrop cautiously takes away one hand from resting on Aether’s back and wraps his hand around his cock. With Aether thrusting into him, it’s hard for Dewdrop to get a good handle on his own rhythm with his hand and dick.

Dewdrop starts moaning and whimpering from all the stimuli and Aether is loving every little sound that the fire ghoul makes. “AaAH! _Fuck_ , Aether!” Aether watches Dewdrop’s face, looking at his reactions as he continues thrusting into him. Aether pulls nearly all the way out, then thrusts into him hard. He feels Dewdrop’s nails dig into his back and hears him panting, taking all of this as a good sign that the fire ghoul is near his orgasm. Aether does the same thing again, pulling out then slamming back in. Dewdrop squirms and he quickly pumps his cock with his hand, getting closer and closer to the edge of orgasm as they continue. Aether is feeling it too, the feeling of thrusting in and out of Dewdrop creating wonderful, pleasurable friction.

Dewdrop cums, Aether only a few seconds behind him. Most of Dewdrop’s seed spills over his hand and onto his stomach, only a little bit of it getting onto Aether. They’re both panting. Aether pulls out and gently lets Dewdrop down on the floor.

“Fuck…” Dewdrop swears and leans his head against Aether’s chest.

“Let’s go lie down,” Aether suggests and walks over to his bed, Dewdrop following behind. They both collapse onto the bed and Aether wraps his arms around Dewdrop.

“I’m gonna get cum all over your sheets,” Dewdrop warns.

“Ugh, I don’t care,” Aether pulls Dew closer to him, but straightens when he remembers about  Rain. “Shouldn’t we… go back to the party?”

“Why would we?”

“Didn’t Rain say something about it? I wasn’t really paying attention,” Aether admits.

“Pfft. I can assure you that it doesn’t matter, Aether.”

“Alright.”

Aether looks at Dewdrop, the smaller ghoul closes his eyes and gets comfortable. Dew’s body warmth is great for cold days like this one. To two of them eventually fall to sleep.  
  



End file.
